Bonne année!
by princessed
Summary: A l'âge primitif, les six éliatropes primordiaux passent la fête de l'hiver ensemble. Mention d'abus d'alcool.


Disclaimer : Wakfu appartient à Ankama. Je ne cherche pas à enfreindre les droits d'auteurs ni à me faire de l'argent avec cette fanfic.

 _Bonne année !_

Qilby se souvenait qu'à l'origine, c'était lui et Shinonomé qui avaient eu l'idée de fêter le solstice d'été ensemble. A l'époque, cela lui avait semblé être une bonne idée. Étant le premier-né des éliatropes primordiaux, il avait tout organisé et préparé une fête mémorable. Il se souvenait qu'à l'époque, il avait ressenti un bonheur indescriptible.

Les années avaient passé. La même fête avait eu lieu chaque année. Chaque famille se réunissait autour d'un bon repas pour manger, boire et s'amuser. Les éliatropes primordiaux aussi avaient leur propre fête tandis que les dragons allaient faire leur propre cérémonie, quelque part dans la montagne. Pendant toute sa première vie, Qilby resta persuadé que la nuit du solstice d'hiver était la meilleure de toute l'année.

Il y eut sa première réincarnation, puis la première, puis toutes les suivantes. Au fil des siècles, Qilby commençait à ressentir de la lassitude. Tout se répétait toujours à l'identique. A chaque fois qu'un de ses frères et sœur pensait introduire une variante dans leur quotidien, Qilby devait se retenir de crier que cette variante avait déjà été utilisée au moins une fois. Quel ennui.

Et voilà qu'on était à nouveau le soir de cette fête stupide. Il neigeait dehors et tous les dragons étaient partis célébrer leur fête dans leur caverne, sauf le petit Efrim, encore trop jeune et trop fragile pour supporter le froid. Assis dans un coin dans le salon de Mina, Qilby promenait un regard désabusé sur la pièce et se disait que la seule chose qui changeait d'une vie à l'autre, c'était l'ordre de naissance. Il préférait être l'aîné et voici que cette vie lui avait offert la pire des configurations : il était presque le plus jeune.

Près de la fenêtre, Mina et Chibi, qui avaient tous deux l'équivalent de la cinquantaine, se parlaient à voix basse. Glip, la quarantaine, attisait le feu et Nora, dans les huit ans, finissait d'arranger les plats sur le buffet avec Efrim qui voletait près d'elle. Yugo n'était pas encore là. A chacune de ses réincarnations, il partait en exploration dans un coin dangereux avec Adamaï dès qu'il atteignait l'équivalent de 25 ans. Quand il rentrait, tout le monde le traitait en héros.

En héros, tu parles ! La vérité, c'était que le petit Yugo n'était rien d'autre qu'un fanfaron insupportable. Le pire, c'était que depuis que lui, Qilby, était sorti de son dofus, Yugo n'avait jamais cessé de le traiter comme un gamin immature. Quelle bêtise. Même si son corps avait treize ou quatorze ans, c'était lui, l'aîné des éliatropes primordiaux !

En attendant, on n'était même pas sûrs qu'il soit rentré pour faire la fête. La petite Nora, qui n'avait jamais connu un solstice d'hiver sans lui, du moins pas un dont elle se souvienne, était maintenant venue s'asseoir à côté de Qilby et lui avait attrapé la main.

\- Il fait froid dehors, hein ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, il fait froid.

\- Tu crois que Yugo, il a froid ?

\- Franchement, j'en sais fichtrement rien !

\- Parce que s'il reste trop longtemps dehors dans le froid…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais Qilby perçut la peur dans sa voix. Lui-même ne ressentait rien de spécial. Quand on est le jumeau de dofus d'un dragon adulte, on a toujours quelqu'un pour vous protéger, c'était pour ça que Qilby n'était pas inquiet. Et puis, si Yugo mourait maintenant, il reviendrait à la case bébé, ce qui le rendrait nettement plus supportable.

Comme Qilby ne faisait aucun geste pour la rassurer, Nora se redressa, lui colla un bisou sur la joue et alla parler à Mina. Qilby n'avait pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour savoir ce que la grande sœur disait à sa cadette : _Yugo et Adamaï vont bientôt revenir, il faut juste que tu sois patiente_ … Vraiment, elles étaient écœurantes de mièvrerie.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait suggérer de servir le punch maintenant. Ce punch représentait la seule tradition du solstice d'hiver qui ne l'avait jamais déçu. Il lui suffisait de boire quelques gorgées pour baigner dans un brouillard flou et oublier presque toutes les petites contrariétés. Ah, la magie de l'alcool…

Mais la porte s'ouvrit et Yugo fit son apparition, couvert de neige et rouge de froid. Nora alla se jeter à son cou et tout le monde se précipita, posant des questions, le félicitant d'être revenu à temps, blablabla… Qilby réalisa soudain qu'il ressentait du soulagement. Après tout, lui aussi s'était inquiété pour Yugo. Il préférait le voir vivant que mort.

\- Je vais chercher les verres pour le punch ! annonça Chibi.

\- Je suis plus grande que Glip, maintenant ! claironna Nora.

\- Y'a pas de quoi se vanter ! balança Glip. Quand tu seras plus grande que Chibi, là, t'auras le droit de faire la fière !

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Qilby. Il avait déjà entendu cette vanne des dizaines de fois alors qu'à chaque fois, Glip avait l'impression de la sortir pour la première fois. Vivement le punch, il avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

Mina fit circuler les verres. Qilby tendit la main pour prendre le sien mais elle se détourna.

\- Non, dit-elle. On a fait deux punchs, un pour les adultes et un pour les enfants.

\- Oui, je sais. Tu me passes mon verre ?

Elle lui tendit un verre de punch sans alcool. Il le prit, le donna à Nora, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Mina.

\- Tu veux bien me servir, maintenant ?

Mina soupira, se tourna vers Chibi et demanda :

\- Tu veux bien lui expliquer ?

\- Oui ! répondit-il. Figure-toi que j'ai testé ma dernière machine, celle qui analyse les composants des aliments. Pour l'alcool, les tests sont formels : même en petite quantité, il vaut mieux éviter d'en donner aux personnes qui ne sont pas biologiquement des adultes. Mais on a fait un punch sans alcool qui a pratiquement le même goût. Tu verras, ce sera pareil.

Qilby resta stupéfait. On voulait lui faire boire une boisson pour enfants un jour de fête ?! Effaré, il balaya la pièce du regard, espérant trouver des alliés mais ce fut en vain. Mina et Chibi tombaient toujours d'accord sur tout, Glip était parfaitement impossible à attendrir et Nora et Efrim ne s'intéressaient pas à l'alcool de toute façon, quand à Yugo, il arborait un sourire insupportable. Qilby n'en pouvait plus.

\- Mina, techniquement parlant, c'est moi le plus âgé ici.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne va pas te faire du bien. C'est la fête pour tout le monde, ici. Tout le monde aura mal avec toi si tu te rends malade alors s'il te plait, sois raisonnable.

Elle lui parlait comme à un enfant ! Qilby avait beau aimer Mina, il la trouvait souvent énervante. Il était sur le point de rétorquer vertement quand Efrim intervint :

\- On peut lever nos verres maintenant ?

Il avait hâte que la fête commence. De mauvaise grâce, Qilby accepta son verre de boisson pour bébé. On porta un toast au solstice d'été, à la nouvelle année, à la famille, au bonheur et à l'amitié, comme tous les ans depuis des milliers d'années. Ensuite, chacun prit une assiette et alla se servir au buffet.

Tandis qu'il hésitait entre la quiche et les canapés, Qilby entendit Yugo qui lui murmurait à l'oreille : « _Tu peux boire dans mon verre, je dirai rien à personne_. » Surpris, il tourna la tête et croisa son regard. Yugo lui cligna de l'œil, enchanté, et alla s'asseoir avec les autres.

Lentement, Qilby finit de remplir son assiette. La réaction de Yugo n'était pas si surprenante que ça, après tout. Malgré son titre de protecteur du peuple éliatrope, il restait toujours un gamin qui n'aimait rien tant que faire des bêtises. Autant en profiter.

L'adolescent alla rejoindre les autres autour de la table basse. Yugo racontait son dernier voyage, Mina et Chibi l'écoutaient en se tenant par la main comme des parents fiers de leur gamin, Glip grondait Nora qui mangeait en mettant des miettes partout et Efrim hésitait encore entre saumon et poulet. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Mine de rien, il plaça un minuscule portail près de l'accoudoir du canapé et intervertit son verre et celui de Yugo.

Personne n'avait rien vu. Lentement, il porta son verre à ses lèvres et savoura la première gorgée. C'était tellement bon ! Ce qui n'aurait pu être qu'un jus de fruits aux épices douces avait maintenant un goût de paradis.

Après deux ou trois gorgées, Qilby essaya les canapés. Ça aussi, c'était bon. D'ailleurs, la plupart des éliatropes aimaient beaucoup cuisiner et des six premiers-nés, Qilby était le seul à faire exception à la règle. A chaque fête, tout le monde se régalait, c'était déjà ça.

Le jeune éliatrope n'écoutait même plus les conversations. Il savourait lentement son verre de punch en espérant qu'on ne lui adresse pas la parole : son haleine risquait de le trahir. Quand son verre fut vide, il pensa vaguement à se resservir en punch pour enfants ou à prendre de l'eau, puis se dit que la soirée était trop belle pour ne pas en profiter jusqu'au bout. Personne ne remarquerait rien de toute façon.

Il se servit ostensiblement un verre de boisson sans alcool, le vida dans un pot de fleurs le plus discrètement possible, puis siphonna l'autre carafe avec un mini-portail. Il réussit ainsi à vider un deuxième verre. Puis un troisième. Tout allait bien. La soirée était bien avancée quand Glip fit remarquer qu'il était tard et que les enfants auraient dû être couchés depuis longtemps. Ce qui déclencha des concerts de grognements de la part de Nora et d'Efrim.

\- On sert le gâteau et ensuite, au lit ! insista Mina.

\- Mais on n'a pas sommeil !

\- Toujours aussi immature ! laissa échapper Qilby. J'ai vraiment hâte que ton cœur soit brisé.

Il y eut un silence de mort. Tout le monde se mit à dévisager Qilby, qui souriait béatement. Nora se demandait si elle avait mal entendu.

\- Mais mon cœur va très bien ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Dommage. A chaque réincarnation, tu commences par être d'une immaturité affligeante. Ensuite, il t'arrive un malheur, un chagrin d'amour ou n'importe quoi et tu te décides enfin à évoluer un peu. C'est seulement là que tu deviens intéressante.

Ses frères et sœur restèrent stupéfaits. Comment Qilby pouvait-il dire cela à une enfant ? Efrim fut le premier à réagir :

\- Tu parles pas comme ça à ma sœur, compris ?

\- Toi, tu peux parler ! T'as exactement le même problème, espèce de feignant !

\- Le professeur, ici, c'est moi ! intervint Glip. C'est à moi et à Balt…

\- Tu peux parler, toi le professeur qui n'a jamais compris un truc essentiel ! bafouilla Qilby. Les enfants ne t'aiment pas, ils te supportent !

Glip devint tout pâle. Plutôt patient envers les enfants en général, il ne supportait pas que les adultes lui manquent de respect. Heureusement pour lui, Mina devina ce qui se passait réellement. Elle bondit vers Qilby, arracha son verre presque vide de sa main et le porta à son nez. Son visage se décomposa.

\- On t'avait dit pas d'alcool... murmura-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, t'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! Madame la manipulatrice qui sait très bien utiliser les gens comme des pions sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte...

\- T'as bu combien de verres ?

Qilby éclata d'un rire sinistre. Chibi soupira et se tourna vers Nora et Efrim.

\- Les enfants, allez vous coucher maintenant !

\- Mais on n'a pas eu de gâteau ! protesta le dragonnet.

\- On prendra le dessert demain. Allez vous coucher !

Il n'y avait pas moyen de discuter avec Chibi quand il prenait ce ton-là. Efrim prit le chemin de l'escalier. Nora décida de ne pas renoncer à son rituel du solstice d'hiver et fit le tour de la pièce pour faire la bise à tout le monde. Quand elle arriva devant Qilby, il la repoussa brutalement.

\- Arrête avec tes niaiseries !

La petite fille se mit à pleurer. C'en était trop pour Yugo. Il attrapa sa plus jeune sœur, l'entraîna avec elle dans un portail et se retrouva dans la chambre d'amis, à l'étage.

\- Restez là ! ordonna-t-il en lui collant un bisou sur le front.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre, il retraversa le portail, empoigna Qilby et l'entraîna dehors à travers un autre portail. Le froid leur coupa le souffle à tous les deux. Il neigeait et les lumières aux fenêtres commençaient à s'éteindre, signe que dans les autres maisons, la fête se terminait. Cependant, Qilby ne semblait pas plus calme.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ? balbutia-t-il. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as proposé ton verre ! Mais non, même adulte, il faut toujours que tu fasses des bêtises…

\- Tu vas te calmer, maintenant ?!

Qilby répondit quelque chose de totalement inintelligible et fit mine de s'éloigner. Furieux, Yugo lui attrapa les bras et le plaqua au sol, espérant que le contact avec la neige l'aiderait à dessaouler. L'adolescent éclata d'un rire sinistre et essaya de se dégager. Peine perdue. Contrairement à lui, Yugo n'avait bu qu'un seul verre et il était taillé comme un guerrier.

\- Lâche-moi maintenant, bégaya Qilby. C'est froid. On va être tout mouillés.

\- Je te lâcherai quand tu seras calmé !

\- Mais arrête, là tu fais n'importe quoi !

\- C'est bon, dit une voix féminine. Lâche-le. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

Yugo leva les yeux et vit Shinonomé qui les regardait avec tristesse. Un peu gêné, il lâcha Qilby et se leva.

\- On a eu un… problème avec l'alcool, expliqua-t-il tandis que Qilby allait se jeter contre sa jumelle en tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Vous l'avez saoulé ?!

Yugo baissa les yeux et Shinonomé poussa un profond soupir.

\- On en reparlera demain ! décida-t-elle. Qilby, monte sur mon dos. Je te ramène à la maison.

Qilby essaya de grimper sur le dos de sa sœur et après quelques vaines tentatives, elle prit son apparence humaine et passa son bras autour de lui pour l'emmener à pieds. Ils n'habitaient pas loin de toute façon. Yugo les regarda s'éloigner un instant, puis regagna l'intérieur de la maison de Mina.

Tout le monde avait assisté à la scène depuis la fenêtre, y compris les enfants depuis leur chambre. Il y eut un long silence gêné, après quoi Glip demanda :

\- Elle est sobre, au moins ?

Il parlait de Shinonomé, évidemment. Yugo acquiesça et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

\- Elle le ramène à la maison. Ecoutez, c'est ma faute. J'ai proposé à Qilby de se servir dans mon verre. Je pensais qu'il prendrait une ou deux gorgées, pas qu'il boirait tout !

\- En effet, c'est pas malin ! s'écria Glip.

\- Bon, écoutez, la soirée a déjà été assez pénible comme ça, intervint Mina. On ne va pas en rajouter. Ce que je propose, c'est d'aller chercher les enfants, leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé et prendre un bout de gâteau ensemble. Demain, quand Qilby aura dessaoulé, on y reviendra. D'accord ?

Tout le monde acquiesça et Mina monta parler aux enfants.

* * *

Qilby avait l'impression que le sol tanguait sous ses pieds. Porté par sa sœur, il parvint à attendre le lit où il s'effondra.

\- Un seau, s'il te plait, balbutia-t-il.

Shinonomé parvint à trouver un seau et le plaça près de lui, juste à temps pour qu'il vomisse. Hébété, la gorge en feu, il resta à quatre pattes un long moment, sans pouvoir rien dire.

Sa sœur alla chercher une serviette la passa sous l'eau tiède et lui essuya le visage. Sans ses lunettes, il la distinguait à peine mais il connaissait par cœur son visage actuel, celui d'une jolie fille de son âge, à la peau rouge et au regard pensif. Il l'aimait tellement que cela lui faisait presque mal.

\- C'était comment, de ton côté ? parvint-il enfin à articuler.

\- Comme d'habitude. Et puis j'ai senti que tu avais besoin de moi alors je suis venue. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- J'ai craqué.

Il raconta tout. Le punch, comment il s'était servi en cachette, comment il en avait abusé et comment il avait fini par dire à voix haute ce qu'il avait jusque-là à peine osé penser tout bas. Shinonomé l'écouta pensivement en le tenant par la main. Quand il eut fini de parler, il hoqueta et se remit à vomir.

\- Ça va aller, dit la dragonne en lui tenant le seau. Je vais rester près de toi cette nuit, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça. Elle prit l'apparence d'un chacha, éteignit la lumière et se coucha contre lui. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le noir et malgré son estomac retourné, Qilby se sentait nettement mieux.

\- T'arrives à supporter ça ? demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Supporter quoi ?

\- L'histoire qui se répète sans arrêt. Devoir s'extasier à chaque première fois alors que pour nous deux, c'est la centième ou la millième fois. Jamais de changement.

\- Eh bien…

Pour être honnête, Shinonomé se sentait partagée sur ce point. Même si la répétition lui pesait souvent, elle éprouvait une sorte d'orgueil à être celle qui savait tout avant tout le monde. Elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

\- On pourrait inventer notre propre changement, suggéra-t-elle. On pourrait faire un voyage tous les deux, par exemple. Ça, on ne l'a jamais fait.

\- Et quand on se sera lassés des voyages ?

\- Frérot, tant que je suis avec toi, je ne me lasse jamais de rien.

Elle étendit la tête et frotta sa joue contre la sienne en ronronnant. Qilby resta silencieux et médita ces paroles.

\- Oui, dit-il. On pourrait faire un grand voyage…

 _La fin..._


End file.
